Learning to Accept
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: David, Karl and Grace Scott are stranded on the island of Dinotopia as the sunstones begin to fail. Will their quest bring them closer as a family? Or will the stress of a new environment separate them for good? MOVIE.


PROLOGUE.

_Lady Oriana sat at her writing desk, elegant hands clasped under her chin as she stared out her window at Waterfall city. Her gray hair tumbled around her shoulders, and her dim blue eyes had a faraway look to them._

_A knock sounded at the door, startling the old woman._

_"Come in" She said, smoothing down the front of her dress. The door opened, revealing Arthur Denison. Now old, the once great explorer moved slower than he used to, but still straight-backed and proud._

_"My dear" He said softly, holding Oriana in a tender gaze that he reserved only for her. He came over to where his wife of many years sat, and took her hands in his._

_"Arthur..." Oriana's brow creased._

_"Why do you worry so? It is out of our control" Arthur chided._

_"I realize, but the prophecy clearly states-"_

_"Hush, Oriana. Do not worry about the girl! William and Cassandra will make sure the scroll's instructions are fulfilled"_

_"Arthur..."_

_"Enough, darling. Are you almost finished?"_

_Oriana sighed in defeat, returning to her letter. _

* * *

PRESENT DAY.

Four people stepped out of the SUV, looking around at the Hawaiian air base before them. A small plane was waiting by the doors to a hangar, and the older man in the group set off for it excitedly.

"I hate flying..." David Scott said as the three teenagers followed their father. He was tall, with cropped sandy hair and a pale complexion.

"We should have left him back at home, he's just going to be like this all day" Karl Scott, David's half-brother, said.

"Relax David" Commented the only girl in the group. Grace Scott, medium height with long curly brown hair and green eyes, looked almost exactly like her half-brother Karl. They had been mistaken for twins on many occasions, but Karl was a year older.

David and Karl shared a Father, while Karl and Grace shared a mother. Karl was the oldest, then David, then Grace. David and Grace lived full time with their father, and David lived with his mother. The three teens hadn't seen each other in years, but tensions had already risen between them while being trapped on Hawaii for two weeks on a "Family" vacation.

"Come on David, this'll be a treat. We're going island hopping." Frank Scott called to the three teenagers from his spot by the plane.

"I'd rather be reading at the villa" David grumbled.

Minutes later, the Scott family was airborne, speeding rapidly away along the Hawaiian island chain.

"Okay Karl, fly the plane. Its important to keep your airspeed above a hundred and forty and don't do anything dangerous. Wake me up twenty minutes before we land" Frank said, leaning back in his seat, eyes closed. Karl took the controls happily.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" David asked skeptically.

"He studied for his pilot's test last year" Grace told him, reaching forward to pat Karl's shoulder.

"Really? I didn't know you had your driver's license, let alone your pilot's." David said.

"Well... Let's just say that chapter five gave me some trouble" Karl replied.

"Karl, look out!" Grace yelled just then. A clap of thunder drowned out Karl's swearing as a massive black storm cloud engulfed the little plane.

"Dad, wake up!" David yelled, smacking Frank's shoulder until he woke up. Frank swore, grabbing on to the steering wheel. The plane shuddered, dropping several feet. The engines gave a loud whine of protest as the wings caught a draft of wind that threw them sharply to the side. There was a loud pop, and the plane dropped again, this time for good.

The plane hit the water and stopped dead, giving its passengers whiplash. Grace smashed the side of her head against the window, falling unconscious on David's shoulder. Water began filling the plane rapidly.

"Get OUT!" Frank yelled. David scrambled to unbuckle Grace's and then his own seat belt, grabbing Grace's unconscious form and kicking his way out the door just as the plane filled up with water. Salt water stung his eyes and his lungs burned as he fought his way to the surface.

"KARL!" David yelled when he broke through the surface, taking large gulps of air. He pulled Grace up beside him, trying to keep them afloat. She was still unconscious, the side of her head bleeding freely.

"DAVID!" Karl yelled back. Suddenly, he was there, helping hold Grace above water.

"WHERE'S DAD?" David asked Karl.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Karl replied. "HEAD FOR LAND!" David looked above the massive swells to see the outline of an island on the horizon. It was just barely visible through the storm, but it was definitely there.


End file.
